Surprise!
by min-sunye
Summary: Pintu terbuka lebar, dan lampu pun dinyalakan. Mereka pun langsung berteriak bersamaan “OTANJOUBI OMEDATOU, HI—“ dan diam pula bersamaan, “—ASHI!” DUBRAK! // Very belated B'day fic for Hyuuga Hinata // AU, OOC // RnR, please?


_**I do not own Naruto.**_

Min-Sunye presents:

A very, very, very belated fic for Hyuuga Hinata:

* * *

**Surprise!!**

***

* * *

-

"Ok anak-anak, kita sudahi dulu pelajaran hari ini."

Ujar seorang guru yang selalu mengenakan masker itu, Hatake Kakashi. Setelah merapihkan buku-bukunya, Kakashi berjalan keluar kelas. Sedangkan para murid-murid yang tampaknya kelelahan—karena terlalu lelah untuk belajar fisika yang diletakkan di jam pelajaran terakhir—mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Satu persatu murid kelas XI-IPA III itu berjalan meninggalkan kelas, hingga tersisa beberapa orang saja di dalam kelas. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis bermuka polos, bermata lavender, dan pemilik rambut indigo panjang itu telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Kini ia tinggal menunggu teman di sebelahnya, Haruno Sakura, dan yang duduk di belakangnya, Yamanaka Ino, untuk selesai membereskan barang-barang mereka. Hinata sibuk memperhatikan mereka membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sakura akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata—mungkin karena ga enak kali ya dilihatin terus?—sembari menyerngitkan dahinya, "Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanyanya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak apa Sakura-chan. A-aku hanya ingin menunggu kalian saja,"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, "Err.. ano.. Hinata-chan, sepertinya hari ini kita gak pulang bareng dulu deh,"

"Hah?" ujar Hinata sedikit kaget, "Kenapa gitu? Bi-biasanya 'kan kita pulang bersama-sama," belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Ino yang duduk di belakang Sakura menyela.

"Kamu lupa ya Hinata? Hari ini kami 'kan sudah mulai aktif di ekskul cheers. Lagipula kita harus latihan ekstra,"

"Ya. Apalagi pertandingan basket antar sekolah sudah dekat," lanjut Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Oo, souka.. baiklah aku pulang duluan ya," ucap Hinata seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia segera menarik ranselnya, lalu merapihkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Lalu ia berjalan keluar kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan Ino. "Jaa, Sakura, Ino." lalu iapun menghilang di balik dinding.

"Jaa," balas Sakura dan Ino.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Hinata, Ino mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Hari ini _jadi_ 'kan Sak?" ucapnya sedikit berbisik.

"Iya jadi, nanti kita langsung aja ke tempat latihan," ucap Sakura yang masih sibuk membereskan barang-barang bawaannya. "Aw!" keluh Sakura setelah kepalanya didorong oleh Ino.

"Siapa yang mau latihan? Latihan masih minggu depan cantik. Sekarang kita mau beli barang-barang," jelas Ino sedikit jengkel.

"Hah?" Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Barang-barang apa?"

"Ya barang-barang buat surprising party Hinatalah! Haduuh," ujar Ino sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar Sakura pikunan.

"Ooo," Sakura membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti, "..aku hampir lupa, besok itu 'kan ulang tahun Hinata, nee?"

"Yuupz," Ino mengangguk mantap, "Sekarang kita panggil anak-anak yang lain untuk membantu kita, setuju?" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ok!"

---

Jam menunjukkan hampir jam 12 malam. Orang-orang tertidur dengan pulasnya, begitu pula hewan-hewan dan serangga. Tetapi masih ada saja yang bangun. Bisa terlihat di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga, berdiri beberapa orang—kurang lebih 11 orang—sembari sibuk berbincang-bincang.

"Eh, si Neji lama amet sic?" gerutu pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tokoh utama kita yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi di fic kali ini bukan dia tokoh utamanya! Ga penting deeh.

"Sshht, berisik!" omel Sakura yang bediri di sebelah Naruto dengan nada yang pelan. Iyalah, kalo mereka teriak-teriak adanya mereka dihajar satu kampoeng mungkin.

"Tapi ini keterlaluaan! Lama banget!" gerutu Kiba yang gak kalah jengkelnya.

"Iyaniih, mana sekarang musim dingin. Ck," keluh Rock Lee sambil mengusap-usap kedua lengannya.

"Kita udah nunggu hampir setengah jam loh!" ujar Chouji yang lalu melahap keripik ketangnya. Jah..

"Jam lu kecepetan setengah jam Chou, kita baru aja dateng," jelas Shikamaru enteng. Iyasih sebenarnya mereka baru aja dateng, hanya saja anak-anak yang pada gak sabaran aja tuh yang ngomel-ngomel gak jelas dsb.

Tiba-tiba saja gerbang terbuka. Semua sontak menoleh ke arah gerbang tersebut.

Muncul lah sosok berambut panjang. Hi hi hi. Apakah itu? Yang jelas bukan kuntilanak (=.=;)

"Sorry, sorry, sorry kelamaan," ujar sosok berambut panjang coklat itu yang mengenakan piyama berwarna hijau, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Hyuuga Neji, anak adiknya ayahnya Hinata—intinya mah sepupu Hinata.

"Lha? Kita 'kan mau ngasih surprise ke Hinata-chan. Kenapa pake ngaret segala sih?" keluh Naruto heboh.

"Iya. Tuh, si Ino udah kewalahan bawa kue, mpe tukeran segala sama Tenten(?)," sambung Kiba tak kalah hebohnya dari Naruto, "..tukeran ngebawa kuenya maksud gue,"

"Iya tuh nanti lilinnya keburu meleleh!" ucap Chouji lebih heboh mpe keripik ketangnya muncrat ntah kemana.

"Halah, lilin aja belum dinyalain!" ujar Sasuke yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sewot amet sih lo!" balas Chouji kesal lalu melahap kripik kentangnya lagi.

"Yee, gue sih ngomongnya biasa aja. Lo tuh sewot!" balas Sasuke balik.

"UDAH WOY!" lerai Neji yang udah keburu kesal. Iyalah habisnya anak-anak pada heboh gitu di depan rumahnya.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Iya, kok jadi pangheboh-hebohan gini sih?"

"Iya, mending kita lanjut ke rencana aja. Judulnya 'kan hari ini mau ngasih surprise ke Hinata-chan," ujar Ino yang sebenarnya udah nahan amarahnya dari awal.

"Jadi rencananya apa nih?" tanya Sai.

"Jadi gini.." Ino masang tampang serius.

"Uh-huh?" yang lain hanya mengangguk sambil masang tampang penasaran.

"Kita masuk terus berdiri di depan kamar Hinata terus bla.. bla.. bla.."

Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malah yang heboh, ya gak?

---

"Oke, everyone ready?" ucap Naruto sok Inggris. Yang lain mengangguk.

Semua berdiri di posisi masing-masing—yang memang sudah direncanakan. Ada yang berdiri dekat dengan saklar—jadi niatnya pas kamar Hinata terbuka, lampu dinyalakan dan mulailah surprisingnya—ada yang merekam dari belakang, ada yang memegang kue, ada yang memegang terompet, dan sekalian aja bawa petasan. Tapi berhubung petasan dilarang, ya.. gak jadi dibawa deeh.

Jam menunjukkan hampir jam 12 malam. Jarum jam terus bergerak seiring dengan pergantian waktu, sampai akhirnya jarum panjang dan jarum pendek kini telah berada di dalam posisi yang sama. Tanda hari telah berganti.

NGIEEK!!

Dan _seperti_nya pintu kamar si tokoh utama pun mulai terbuka.

Sakura selaku pembawa acara mulai menghitung mundur, "Tiga.. dua.. sa.."

Pintu terbuka lebar, dan lampu pun dinyalakan.

Mereka pun langsung berteriak bersamaan, "OTANJOUBI OMEDATOU, HI—" dan diam pula bersamaan, "—ASHI?!!"

DUBRAK!!

Hiashi selaku bapak dari tokoh utama itu hanya bisa mengucek-ucek matanya. "Aduh, ada apa ini?" tanya Hiashi sembari mengucek-ucek matanya. Penglihatannya masih belum jelas. Dan ia masih berdiri di depan pintu. Jadi..

"WOY! NEJI WOY! KATANYA INI KAMAR HINATA?!!" teriak Kiba sewot abis.

"Oh iya! Gue lupa kamar Hinata tuh di belakang!" Neji menepuk dahinya, "..maaf gue khilaf,"

All: Triple sweatdropped.

Hiashi yang merasa dicuekin balik nanya, "Ada apa sih ini?"

"Gini loh Om, kita mau ngasih surprise gitu ke Hinata," jelas Rock Lee kalem. Tumben kalem tuh anak (-_-")

Hiashi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oo begitu."

"Om, ikutan aja Om, biar rame!" ajak Tenten.

"Oh iyadeh boleh," akhirnya Hiashi pun masuk ke dalam segerombolan orang-orang heboh(??) itu.

Serempak mereka memutar badan mereka 180 derajat. Ternyata kamarnya Hinata ada di belakang mereka. Heemm..

"Ok, this is it!" semua mata tertuju pada pintu berwarna lavender itu—pintu kamar Hinata, si tokoh utama yang lagi ulang tahun itu loh.

Shino selaku yang berdiri di dekat saklar mematikan kembali semua lampu.

Kue ulang tahun: siap.

Lilin: siap.

Handycam: siap.

Kamera: siap.

Terompet: siap.

Petasan: tunda dulu deh daripada ntar ditangkep polisi.

Sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu Hinata untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Kira-kira tuh anak bakal ngebuka pintu kamarnya gak ya? Apa jangan-jangan ketiduran mpe pagi?

Heemm..

---

Di suatu malam yang tenang—tapi kayaknya di luar nggak deh—tidurlah seorang gadis berwajah polos. Tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut tebal berwarna lavender. Rambut indigo panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai. Nafasnya pun teratur. Aa, sepertinya ia tertidur dengan pulas. Sangaat pulas. Mpe gak bisa bangun (=.=;)

So, gimana ya nasib segerombolan orang yang kini berdiri di depan kamarnya?

Yaah, hanya yang di Atas yang tahu.

Namun sepertinya malam kali ini Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya. Seperti setelah mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia langsung terduduk dari tidurnya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah di mana jam dinding ditempatkan.

'Jam 01.15. Ada apa ini?' gumamnya dalam hati. Wajahnya sedikit menampakkan kecemasan, "Aneh aku tiba-tiba bangun jam segini," Hinata pun turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Lehernya terasa kering. Yah, mungkin ia haus.

NGIIEEKK!

Dan pintu pun mulai terbuka lebar.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDATOU, HINATA!!!" teriak segerombolan orang beberapa detik setelah lampu menyala. Wah, ternyata mereka masih setia berdiri di depan pintu. Meskipun telah menunggu selama kurang lebih satu jam gitu.

Sontak Hinata terkejut. Aa, kini ia tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba bangun tengah malam. "Ka-kalian?" ucapnya gagap. Mukanya pun mulai memanas. Matanya mulai terasa berair. Setelah tahu bahwa orang-orang yang berdiri di depannya adalah orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Orang-orang yang menjadi temannya. Orang-orang yang membawakan ia kue ulang tahun di awal hari ulang tahunnya. Orang-orang yang rela bergadang demi memberi surprise kecil-kecilan ini.

Ooo, so sweet!

"Selamat ulang tahun, kami ucapkan.." dan kini mereka—minus Hinata—mulai melantunkan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun. Ino selaku yang membawa kue berjalan mendekati Hinata. Lilin bebentuk angka satu dan enam—meskipun sekarang bentuknya tidak karuan karena sudah terlalu lama menyala—itu pun berdiri tegak di atas kue tersebut.

Hinata menutup mukanya. Bukan karena malu, karena ia menangis terharu, makanya malu. BEH.

Tidak hanya alunan suara nyanyian Selamat Ulang Tahun saja, terompet yang dipegang oleh beberapa anak laki-laki juga ikut menyumbangkan suaranya.

Wah, sungguh, very surprising dan berkesan pastinya! Tapi..

"Eh, eh, stop dulu deh semua," tiba-tiba saja pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut raven itu angkat bicara.

Naruto langsung menghentikan ritual meniup terompetnya "Kenapa Sas?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Gue lupa, handycamnya masih stand by."

All: sweatdropped again.

"Wooo! Uchiha! Wooo!" sorak Kiba ewa, alias Emosi jiWA. Diikuti dengan yang lain.

"Gak mau tau harus direkam dari awal, ah ulang ah!" sewot Naruto.

"Ta, lu masuk lagi gih ke kamar. Terus ntar lu pura-pura gak tau aja lagi deh!" usul Kiba namun lebih tepat seperti perintah.

All: sweatdropped lagi lah.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah, "I-iya," dan akhirnya Hinata pun masuk ke dalam kamar. Lah, ini bukan surprise lagi dong namanya?

Lampu pun akhirnya dimatikan kembali, "Heh Sas, handycam udah siap?" tanya Neji memastikan.

"Udah bos!" jawab Sasuke mantap sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ok," Sakura pun mulai menghitung mundur kembali, "Tiga.. dua.. sa.."

Dan pintu LAGI-LAGI terbuka lebar, lampu pun menyala, "OTANJOUBI OMEDATOU, HINATA!!!"

Munculah seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang mengenakan piyama yang seragam dengan Neji, namun berwarna lavender. Sepupu yang kompak.

Hinata sontak memasang ekspressi sekejut-kejutnya. Iyalah dia gak terkejut seperti awal tadi lagi (=__=;).

"Ka-kalian?" dan Hinata pun mengulang kata-katanya yang tadi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kami ucapkan.." lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun pun terlantun kembali. Terompet juga kini mulai mengeluarkan suara-suaranya. Ino—diikuti dengan anak-anak yang lain—selaku pembawa kue kini mulai berjalan lagi mendekati Hinata.

Muka Hinata masih memanas. Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya. Ia bukan menangis karena sedih, atau terkejut, atau apalah..

Ia menangis karena ia sangat terharu.

Terharu akan semua yang teman-temannya berikan padanya, pada awal 27 Desember—hari ulang tahunnya. Ia terharu karena masih ada yang ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Ia juga terharu karena masih ada yang peduli padanya.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya," ucap Ino sedangkan yang lain masih sibuk bernyanyi.

"Jangan lupa make a wish ya," lanjut Sakura sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu ia angkat kembali, "Huuff.." dan kemudian api yang menyala di atas kedua lilin berbentuk angka satu dan enam itupun padam.

Semuanya pun bersorak, "Yee!"

"Otanjoubi omedatou, Hinata," ucap Shino yang akhirnya buka mulut, juga beberapa anak-anak lainnya.

"Met ultaah ya,"

"Happy birthdaay!"

"Traktir ya," pasti yang ngomong kaya' gini si Chouji.

"Te-terima kasih," Hinata kini mengusap kedua matanya, "..makasih nee," tapi lagi-lagi air mata keluar dari kedua mata lavendernya.

"Sudah Hinata jangan menangis terus," hibur Tenten sembari menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Hinata sembari menyorot Hinata yang kini masih menangis, "Cup.. cup.. gak ada balon," ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan. Sedangkan handycamnya malah ia tambah dekatkan dengan wajah Hinata. Hinata sontak terkekeh dan mendorong handycamnya. Untung saja tidak terjatuh.

"Iya Hinata, masalahnya gue gak bawa petasan nih buat ngehibur lo!" canda Kiba.

"Wooo!! Ngegaring!" sorak semuanya—minus Kiba—sembari terkekeh geli.

Yah pokoknya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang spesial untuk Hinata juga malam yang menghebohkan. Otanjoubi omedatou, Hinata :)

-

-

Oh iya, Hiashi gimana tuh? (=_=;)

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, sebelumnya, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!! Sungguh terlalu, ini udah kelewat setahun gue gak ngucapin haha. Jadi gue tulis ini 'Belated birthday fic' buat Hinata. Karena waktu Hinata ulang tahun gue ada urusan seminggu lebih, makanya ga sempet ngetik. Yos, no pairing here. Rasanya ceritanya crispy-crispy gimanaa gitu? Aa, sudahlah maafkan kesalahan-kesalahan pengetikan di sini termaksud typo (pasti ada), tanda baca, EYD, kalimat yang rancu, bahasa tidak baku, ketidak jelasan alur cerita, pendeskripsian yang kurang dsb. Eh, kalo misalnya ini mirip sama fic punya siapaa gitu, gue gak bermaksud nyonteek loh. Ini cerita berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi deh sumpaah -___-" OOPSS (ketauan ngambil dari pengalaman pribadi, Ck).

-

-

Kritik dan saran akan saya hargai, so..

RnR please?


End file.
